Alex Storm (Bounty Hunter)
This is the one guy I don't wanna meet in a dark allie. I mean, he's the most dangerous bounty hunter in the universe, and he doesn't even care who he works for. As long as he gets 1000$, he could work for Kronos. Plus, he was powerful enough to kill the Superman of his universe. Who can do that? This guy seriously scares me;Omni This Alex is from another universe, and in the world he's from, some heroes are kind of darker, or lighter. And on rare occasions, those heroes never even became heroes at all. They just had normal lives. This Alex is actually the most dangerous bounty hunter in the universe. The Alex of this world is a very rare case of age accelaration. How it happened was like the original Alex Storm, he was 12-years old. But one day, his school went on a tour to a nuclear plant (why they did that is beyond me) and at first everything seemed okay, but one of the reactors was over loading and about explode. Everyone else got to safety, but Alex got cacught in the explosion, and, not only did the explosion age him ten years, but his lungs and brain were damaged, and his arms were blown off. When he was found, he was imdiately rushed to the emegency room, where they replaced his arms with with robotic arms, 'thus making his arms go up higher then they should. They also had to put a breathing apparatus over his mouth and nose so he could breath, 'thus making it looks like he had no neck (it functions like Darth Vader's breathing thing, but it doesn't look like his at all, it's mainly a pad that is coursing with red and blue lines.) His memories were downloaded into a computer chip, and then they replaced his damaged brain with a robo-brain, 'thus making the top of his head metal. But when he was woken up, he attacked the doctors that were around him, and due to his robotic arms, his strength was increased. He ran away from the doctors and hid in an old abandoned warehouse (it wasn't Omnitrix's warehouse) and he searched through his memories to find out who he was, and when he remembered who he was, he didn't feal the least bit of emotion from the memories he found, and when he spoke, his voice was dark and menacing. Alex eventually upgraded his right arm to be a blaster, and nothing but that. He changed his clothes to be similar to his original wardrobe, but different. For one thing, he has a long sleeve shirt that has both Alex's and Johnny Hurricane's lightning bolt on it, and his pants are red, and go over his feet. He has never failed one mission he has been assigned. It is possible that he is unstoppable, an example would be his first mission; he was hired to kill Superman. He always works $1,000 dollars, no more no less. Also, he doesn't care who hires him. It could be a good guy or a bad guy. As long as he's paid $1,000 dollars, he really doesn't care. Also, he always respects his clients wishes. For example, if his client wants no one to be killed or majorly harmed, then Alex won't kill them at all. But if his boss doesn't care is there are deaths, then let's just say that you shouldn't get on his bad side. This Alex has only failed one mission. Megaopolis hired him once to kill Alex Storm, the 12-year old one who is a hero, but Alex beat his 22-year old counterpart, because in hand to hand combat, he fought exactly like Alex. But bounty hunter Alex didn't swear vengeance, he didn't try to kill Alex for revenge, he just excpeted his defeat, told Alex that he was an impressive fighter, and went back to his universe to make some major upgardes. That was the only mission he failed. Category:Characters Category:Omnitrix1 Fanfiction/ Characters